


Bike Rides (RaphXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Donnie - Freeform, F/M, Klunk - Freeform, Leo - Freeform, Michelangelo - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raph x Reader - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Raphael x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Splinter - Freeform, donatello - Freeform, leonardo - Freeform, mikey - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Sometimes a good bike ride is in order, you'd be surprised what might just happen.
Relationships: Raph/reader - Relationship, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bike Rides (RaphXReader)

Walking into they lair you accepted the rib crushing hug from Mikey as he all but glomped you the moment he saw you. “It’s good to see you to Mikey.” you chuckled hugging him back.

“Hey (name) how have you been i haven’t seen you in, like, for ever~.” He asked after letting you out of his death hug.

Shrugging you walked with him to the living room, “Not much really. School and what not taking my soul from me one day at a time. Homework. Trying not to get mugged.” You listed seeing him nod his head.

He understood the problems you went through. The Purple Dragons all knew about you and so did The Foot so it was hard for you to go out on your own and not be on edge. Especially sense they started working together. “Um…I think Leo is meditating with Splinter…Donnies working on something science like and Raphs working on his bike.” he said knowing you liked to say hello to all of them first but seeing as how two of the four were in their own little worlds that left you two options.

Nodding you smiled as you decided, “I think i’ll go see how Raphs doing.”

“You know he’s probably going to be all ‘grrr I’m mean go away rawr~!’ so good luck to ya girl!” he said with a giggle before going back to playing video games with a happy Klunk curled up in his lap.

Oh yes you were all to familiar with how he got. Mister ‘bad boy’ wasn’t very fond of you at first but seeing as how you knew of them, via being saved from some Purple Dragon thugs, he had to deal with you being around every now and then. Or them being around. Mikey being Mikey want to stop by and say ‘hey!’ every chance he got and sooner or later you started going to their lair to visit. He’d all ways yell and snap at you every time you tried to talk to him and become friends like you were with the other brothers but there was this wall there. A wall that you, thankfully, were starting to break down. What awaited you on the other side though, you didn’t know.

Knocking on the door way as you walked in you offered a slightly nervous smile just hoping he didn’t tell you off. “Hey Raph.”

Glancing over at you from where he knelt working on his bike he nodded as a ‘hello’ to you. He had to admit you were starting to grow on him. At first he there was no way he would’ve trusted you come hell or high water but through the months you’ve known them he warmed up to you. You were cool. Made his brothers happy. Didn’t tell anyone about them which was a huge plus he didn’t expect you to have but you proved him wrong. You listened to him when he just needed to rant about how dumb Mikey was, how much Leo pissed him off because he was so perfect and tried to dictate what Raph did all the time, how smart Donnie was sometimes for his own good, or how none of them understood. He had to admit you had been there for him, and the others, just as they had been there for you. He’d never admit it out loud but he was glad he could call you a friend.

“How’s it going?” You asked walking over seeing as how he made no sound nor movement to want you out and to be left alone.

“Good. Pretty much done here.” he said standing and wiped the oil from his hands on a rag near by before tossing it onto the table next to some tools, “All that’s left is to take her for a test run to see how well she’ll hold up.”

“Oh.” she said trying to mask the sadness from your voice, “Well that’s cool just wanted to say hey. Hey.” You said feeling like an idiot as you quickly turned around so as to hide the ever growing blush , “I’ll just go hang out with Mikey then. Be safe Raph.” You got about half way to the door before stopping thinking you heard him say something. Turning you looked at him your cheeks still dusted pink as you tilted your head in question.

“Do you wanna come with me?” he repeated and grinned seeing your pink cheeks turn red, “Aw you’re blushing~.” he cooed teasingly with a chuckle as he crossed his arms.

Huffing you looked off to the side forcing the blush down, “No I wasn’t I just…just-“

“Scared? Don’t worry sweetheart you wont fall off.” he promised turning to grab two helmets holding one out to you, “So you comin’ or what?”

You paused. Was this really happening? Was this REALLY happening? He wanted to hang out with you. He actually wanted to hang out with you! You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from smiling as butterflies grew in your tummy. You had to admit you did find the red masked turtle rather attractive. Nodding you walked over taking the helmet from him and put it on before getting on the bike behind him. Your heart raced as you wrapped your arms around him. This was the closest you’ve ever gotten to him besides the occasional hair ruffle or you just happened to sit by him on the couch.

“Ready?” he asked revving his bike. He wasn’t about to tell you he planed on going fast, probably faster then the speed limit, and smirked imagining your reaction.

“Yes.” you said and barely had time to think before he took off. With a shocked squeak you clung onto him tightly as you closed your eyes in fear from the sudden zero to eighty five. Slowly opening your eyes you peeked out at the world that seemed to be flying by. Jerk didn’t warn you about how fast he indented on going. Then again you never asked.

He had to admit he was long this. Sure he was thrilled his bike was working like a charm but you were so close to him; not to mention no annoying brothers there to take your attention off of him. Sure he made sure you thought he couldn’t care less if you payed attention to him but secretly he was jealous. Jealous of the fact his brothers were able to take your attention off of him. The fact they were able to get you to laugh your cute laugh and smile your beautiful smile made his blood boil. He didn’t want them being able to do that only he wanted to be able to make you happy. But he knew that he was being a jealous idiot it was natural for friends to make other friends happy. But that still didn’t stop him from wanting your full attention every chance he got. And now he had you all to him self.

You relaxed slightly seeing as how he knew what he was doing. Sure he was a ninja and could take care of a rather large handful of thugs but you still worried when he rode his bike. Taking a deep breath you cuddled closer to his shell as you two went down the dark empty roads to seemingly no where. What was going on with you? That was a dumb question you knew exactly what was going on with you. You, (first name) (last name), were in love. You were in love with a anger issues, kick butt, bad boy Raphael. And how fun that was. Having to pretend it didn’t hurt every time he shot you down or ignored you. Pretending you didn’t worry about him more so then his brothers when they went out on rounds around the city or got into a fight. How much it killed you inside when he shut down and not even Splinter could get him to open up and talk to them. How scared you got when he ran off after a fight with one of his brothers. Snapping out of your thoughts you blinked, “What?” you asked hoping you were loud enough to be heard over the find whipping past the both of you.

“I asked if you wanna see a place I found!” He called back over his shoulder once more this time with a soft chuckle.

“…all right?” you answered not sure what he had in mind exactly. Probably some place he knew there would be thugs so you could watch him show off how awesome he was or something. Giggling at the thought you could just see him pretending not to know they were there but in all honesty they were the reason he picked that spot. Shaking your head you just waited to see what exactly he had in mind.

Thirty minutes later the bike stopped and you stood taking your helmet off before stretching. Looking around after the blood was moving properly through your veins again you stopped. “You brought me to an ally?” you asked gaining a chuckle.

“Come on little miss sass I ain't done yet.” he said moving to pull down a fire escape ladder, “Leave the helmet here.” he said as he began to climb.

Confused out of your wits you put your helmet down next to his and began to climb up following him to where ever it was you two were going. Once to the top of the building you followed him and sat next to him still confused. Seeing him point you followed the direction and gasped. You looked out over the entire city seeing just about everything. “Woe….look at all the lights.” you said unable to stop the grin from forming on your face.

He chuckled seeing this, “Nice huh? I come up here sometimes when i need to calm down; or just can’t handle any more of Leos lectures.”

“I can see why Raph…” you said softly as you leaned against him not realizing you were.

He had to force him self to not tense as you leaned against him. You two were just friends. There was nothing behind this at all. No meaning. Just two friends hanging out on a roof looking over the city at night alone. Yea nothing behind this at all.

“You know…you’re not as bad as you want everyone to think you are Raph.”

“Is that so?” he challenged.

Giggling you nodded, “Yea, and I can prove it.”

“Oh I’d like to see you try tough girl.”

Smiling you kisses his cheek softly before cuddling up against him once more, “You brought me here, that’s one thing. You care about your brothers, father and friends even though you don’t show it all the time. You might act all big and bad on the outside but you’re a big softie on the inside.” you cooed softly.

Blushing he looked at you as you spoke and smiled, “Guess you found me out. But theres a price to knowing this secret.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” you asked looking up at him.

“You’ve gotta be my girl.” Blunt and to the point. He was tired of beating around the bush about this if this was going to happen then it happened if not then oh well he tried!

Your face turned a shade close to his mask as you heard him say those words, “What happens if someone else finds out?” you asked wanting to know what he planed on doing if that were to happen.

“Eh, I’ll just have to threaten to beat them if they ever tell a soul. You’re special (name).” Raph reasoned smiling sweetly at you making your heart race.

“We should go on bike rides more often.” you said sighing contently as you looked out over the city.


End file.
